Episode 1
Episode 1 is a pilot episode. Episode 1: The New Release Dark, underground lab. Three computer screens are lighting up the place, two shadowy figures are whispering. '''Person #1' So, tell me, Stephen, is this a really good idea? 'Person #2:' ''Irritated Yes, it IS a good idea. Now press this stupid button! Person 1 presses the red(ish) enter button on the keyboard. One of the screens show “SCRATCH 1.4.1 RELEASED”. Person #2: Now tell Chanovich to hack the website. Intro, Carl Orff – Carmina Burana – O Fortuna THE SCRATCH FORCE Sophisticated computer animations go on. New York City, USA. Camera pans to normal row of houses, and then flies to one of them. A boy throws his bag to the corner, then sits to the desk and launches the computer. He opens scratch.mit.edu website, and something catches his eye – the “Scratch 1.4.1 Now Available!” link on the top of the website. He clicks the link. Shanghai. Camera pans on the block of flats, then flies to flat on the 19th floor. A girl speaks something to her mother (no subtitles), then runs to her room. She opens her netbook and logs in to scratch.mit.edu, seeing the “Scratch 1.4.1 Now Available!” link. She clicks. Gdańsk, Poland. Camera flies to the small house by the sea. A boy sits by his desk and clicks the “Scratch 1.4.1 Teraz Dostępny!” link. Picture is split in three, from left: Shanghai girl, USA boy, Polish boy. All kids Cool! Picture fades to Lifelong Kindergarten building. About-Fifty-Years-Old man speaks with German accent. Hans Köing So, ladies and gentlemen, we have successfully released the newest version of Scratch, but it puzzles me, why did it come from a private computer of one of us, and not from official server. Cut to the conference hall inside. Scratch team is sitting by the round table. Scratch Team Member #1 Well, it’s possible that Minkovsky wanted to do some last minute bug-fixes or improvements... Scratch Team Member #2 (Minkovsky) Clears throat No. Yesterday I was on my daughter’s birthday. Hans Köing How old she is? Sixteen? Minkovsky Yes... So fast they grow, don’t they? Laughs Hans Koing All right... The second point: Official Scratch Team’s E-Mail has recently received some complaints about strange thing in the program... What is it, Abulaque? Abulaque Almost impossible to understand because chewing gum It’s about uploading module, because it sometimes asks for a... Takes gum out of mouth, now speaking more understandably Serial number. Scratch Team Member #1 Totally shocked Serial number? What serial number? Scratch Team Member #3 Nonsense! Scratch is free software! No serial numbers are required! Minkovsky Of course I’ve corrected this problem, but the server (sarcasm) won’t let me (sarcasm ends) upload the files. Do you POSSIBLY know something about it, (rises voice on each syllable) Johnson? Johnson I’m afraid the server has been taken over by a virus. I wanted to discuss it later, but... interrupted by Minkovsky Minkovsky', interrupting Johnson (mocks Johnson) But I'm so geeky 'n stuff! (stops mocking) It’s a fraud! Someone tries to make money on Scratch, like someone placed a virus in a bogus 1.5 release last year! ''Johnson, continues the interrupted sentence'' ... But now I remembered that someone broke firewalls of the whole media dot mit dot edu server! '''''Hans Koing Only to place the bogus 1.4.1 version? Well, considering the money they can make on the less-aware users and their parents, it’s a VERY good move! Minkovsky, try to delete this text about Scratch 1.4.1, Johnson, try to recover everything what you can! Minkovsky Well, you think I wasn’t trying to? It was a template modification, deep in the source code, split to two different files, and the server denies me to patch files! Those hackers had to study ScratchR platform for long time! Johnson Just like Minkovsky: The firewalls were combined of brand leading firewalls and experimental software written and tested by our students! Cut to a Polish city and 11-floor buildings. Camera flies to flat on 9th floor. A boy tries to upload a project on Scratch, but the “Enter serial number” window appears. The boy tries to enter some random characters, but fails. Finally, he decides to copy and paste large amount of text into the serial number questions. The red window pops up. The boy (subtitled polish: So, what’s in here?) End credits, music from James Bond Directed by: Ashley Richardson Written by: filo5 Executive producer: Moar Memree The boy (subtitled polish: Whaaaaaat?)